Jalexily's School for Demifreaks
by Three Funky Sisters
Summary: Alex, Jennifer and Emily are back once again! After having created a school for three-quarter bloods like themselves, the three friends are once again thrown into danger as they battle unknown forces, a horrifying prophecy and, worst of all, the fact that Jennifer got her driver's license! Sequel to Demifreaks.


Chapter 1: The Big Apple

Emily's POV

"You do realise that the world is going to end if we don't stop it right now, don't you?" An overly sarcastic British voice said as the grey sky swirled.

I sighed and turned towards the sound of the voice to meet the blue eyes of a girl that couldn't be more than twelve.

"And please, do tell me, what exactly are we supposed to do about it?" I snapped in response.

"How the blooming well should I know? I'm only twelve for Zeus' sake!"

Whoa twelve? Ha totally called it! I smiled slightly at this realisation.

"What the heck is wrong with you? I'm about to become barbeque and you are standing here grinning?" The girl groaned as she flipped her caramel coloured hair and stalked over to the window.

"We won't die," I replied in a nonchalant tone. "I'm much too beautiful and you-" I peered over at the angry child. "Well you are still young, so you might fill out a little more once you hit puberty."

"What?" The girl yelled as she spun on her heel to glare at me. It was kind of a pathetic glare in my books but then again, they were _my _books and I do give pretty good glares.

I just smirked a little bit more.

"Agh! I swear, you're worse than my father!"

I shrugged and stared out towards the clouds again. Technically, it wasn't my fault that we were here. It was our parents! Oh how I love to blame genetics.

"Emily," the girl said again, quieter this time. "Does it hurt?"

I knew what she was talking about unfortunately.

"Not really. It feels sort of like falling asleep." Not that I had ever died, of course, but I had been told.

I glanced at the girl, who nodded. A lock of hair fell in her face and she pushed back with a shaking hand. Her bottom lip trembled, shattering my heart into millions of pieces.

"I'm scared. I don't want to die." She whispered so quietly that I almost missed it.

I turned fully to face the girl and slipped a comforting arm around her shoulders. She leaned into me slightly and closed her eyes.

"I know, honey. I know."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Emily? Are you okay?" I jolted out of my trance to see my British friend staring at me with concern. The voice reminded me of the little girl from my vision.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. Sorry, just spaced out there for a minute." I responded with a laugh.

"More like twenty!" A brunette said from my left. "Good goddess, Sunshine! What the Hades were you think about?"

"It had to be something rather profound to get her brain working that hard!" A certain Italian said from my other side.

I ignored my friends' jibes and stood up from the table outside my dorm room.

"If you must know, I had a vision about the destruction of the world." I replied in a flippant manner. "You weren't there though."

"Well, that's... depressing," Alex stated. "Is it often you have visions concerning your own demise?"

"I hope not. We don't want a repeat of last year's events," Nico murmured from next to me.

I just shrugged as I made my way towards the canteen. Three of our students were running around the green in a game of chase. "So, what were you talking about that bored me into madness, Jennifer?"

The girl mentioned glared at me but continued. "A note came from Olympus today. There is either a three quarter blood that needs rescuing or a super freaky girl with magical powers."

"And they want us to look into it?" I asked, annoyance slipping into my voice. "Why can't they just say 'hey my kid is 13 and belongs to another demigod!' instead of sending us messages that tell us that there may or may not be an offspring of another demigod? Remember that incident last month with the witch from England?"

We all shuddered from that memory. Apparently witches and wizards did exist and they have the ability to shoot cheese out of a stick.

"I try not to," Alex said with a grimace.

We had reached the dinning pavilion and I grabbed an apple that was sitting in a basket. Ever since we had started this camp, I had been stressing myself way too much. It was stupid, but I felt that I was personally responsible for every three-quarter blood that there was out there. I was glad that Alex and Jennifer where there to help me, though. The three of us, along with Nico, taught here at our school and it could get pretty stressful at times. Especially with the number of pupils we taught- a total of seven kids.

"So are we going to go?" Flower questioned as I began to nibble on the apple.

"Do we really have a choice, Jennifer? Either we waste our time and find out that this isn't a Demifreak, or she really is and she gets gobbled up by a monster!" I replied, yelling the last part. Yeah, I still always resort to my oh-so famous 'worst case scenario' act.

"I think that you should go," Nico piped in. "It's better safe than sorry."

Alex nodded at his suggestion. "I think so too."

"Of course she does," Jennifer muttered under her breath.

"Come again?" she asked, annoyed. Even though Alex and Nico had been dating for a few months now, Jennifer still hated the boy. I was sure that it had something to do with the fact that her mother was Demeter and Nico was a son of Hades.

"Nothing! I think that we should go as well." The brunette replied as she pulled out a manila folder.

"Oh, is that her file?" I asked excitedly. I'm not sure what it was for me: the excitement at the prospect of a mission, the fact that the file came in a manila folder and therefore, looked quite professional, or just simply that there was a manila folder because I loved saying the word.

Jennifer nodded and passed it over to Alex. "The girl's name is Sapphire Williams. She was last seen running through Central Park."

Alex flipped through the contents and passed the folder to me.

There was a picture of a girl, maybe about 14, with long red hair kneeling at the base of an obelisk. Ever since the Stella incident, I really had an aversion to redheads.

"She has a really stupid name. I bet she's the daughter of Iris." Alex stated, blunt as ever.

"Isn't that Cleopatra's needle?" I asked suddenly, remembering the one back in London that I had seen with my mom last month. Ever since the fiasco over the summer, my mom decided to do some bonding with me and took me around Europe for a few months while the school was being built.

Nico peered over my shoulder. "Yeah, it looks like it. Why do you ask?"

"If she's a child of a Greek god or goddess, then why is she next to something that is Egyptian?" I questioned as I looked up at my friends.

Jennifer shrugged, "Maybe she's waiting for someone. It's a well known monument. Maybe it's a rendezvous point of something."

It was possible, but I looked at her picture closely anyways. It was a bit blurry but I could just make out her dark eyes, appearing to scan the surroundings. Alex leaned over my shoulder and pointed at the picture.

"Who could she be waiting for?" I heard her ask.

"A person with drugs?" Nico supplied.

Jennifer threw one of her trainers at him.

"What? It's totally possible! This is New York City we're talking about!" Alex's boyfriend said defensively.

That got the other trainer thrown at him.

"Jennifer, please stop terrorizing Nico," Alex commanded without looking up. "And Nico, please stop giving stupid answers."

"But-" He started.

"No buts." She snapped, cutting him off.

"Fine," Nico said with a sigh.

Jennifer just smirked. "So what are we going to do?"

I was slightly annoyed that she even needed to ask. Hello, daughter of Apollo here! "We're going to visit the Big Apple. I'll go start the car! It's been packed for days!" I squealed excitedly as I jumped up and ran out of the canteen.

I grabbed another apple on my way out. These missions could take a while, and Jennifer gets cranky when she's hungry.

"How does she do that?" I heard Jennifer ask as I skipped down the path towards my dorm.

"She's a daughter of Apollo, Fir tree. Get used to it."


End file.
